aokaga dan sains
by oshiruko
Summary: percakapan bego antara dua makhluk bego seantero kurobas. / warn : dialog, typing error, bahasa slang dan tidak pantas? random. H0M0 ambigu. [ chap 3 only : GENDERBENDED :") ]/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1: drabbles

kurobas (c) tadatoshi fujimaki. ga boleh nyalin dialog dari fanfiksi ini kecuali ada ijin dari gue ngoahahahah /apaanlu/

.

[chemistry]

"Kata guru kimia, kita harus memutus ikatan kita untuk membentuk ikatan yang baru. Dan memutus ikatan itu membutuhkan energi,"

"…lo baper?"

"Kagak."

"Ngapain nyinggung gituan?"

"Soalnya besok ulangan ikatan energi bebs."

"…astaga."

"HAHA."

"…tapi itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan 'ikatan' kita, kan?"

"ikatan apaan?"

"…ah elu. Gue balik dah."

"E-EH TUNGGU TERUS PR GUE—"

Daiki nyosor lantai dengan Taiga meninggalkannya. Seorang diri.

Daiki pasang dupa di altar dadakannya; di atas buku teks kimia. _Moga besok gurunya ga masuk. Amin._

.

[physics]

"Tai, lo ngerti, kalo ternyata teori relativitas bebuyut Einstein itu ada bahkan di antara kita?"

"Apaan lu, tiba-tiba bahas ginian."

"Misal gue lagi jalan sama lo. Seharian penuh duapuluh empat jam, rasanya singkaaaaat banget. Tapi kalo lo nyuekin gue barang setengah jam, berasa hampa seribu tahun."

"Halah gombal lu."

"Jangan gitu dong."

Senyap.

Taiga menambah kecepatan, meninggalkan Daiki.

"Eh beneran nih. Gue kesepian." Daiki merajuk di belakang. "Jatah lo hari ini gue ambil kalo lo nyuekin gue."

"EH JANGAN DONG—" Taiga balik badan, lari dan ngehantam Daiki. Daiki cengengesan di belakang.

"btw kalo ulangan fisika jangan masukin yang tadi ya."

"bakal gue jawab buat ulangan gue besok."

"ga nanggung nilai jelek."

"kayak nilai gue bagus aja."

"soalnya gue ga ngerti itu bener ato salah sama teori relativitasnya buyut Einstein."

"tuh kan bener gombal"

"bilang gombal lagi, jatah lo gue ambil malem ini."

"JANGA—btw jatah apaan sih?"

.

[biology]

"hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

"…muka lu mesum amat"

"biologi itu bener-bener 'menelanjangi' makhluk hidup ya hehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

"…lo pasti nganu bab reproduksi. Ew."

"yee siapa yang nganu bab reproduksiiii"

"terus apaan"

"bab genetika"

"…"

"coba lo bayangin, kalo anak kita itu silangan dari lo dan gue. Pasti seganteng lu dan secerdas gue. Rambutnya biru dongker, kulitnya sawo matang, tatapannya tajem tapi gampang digoda, tinggi, gede…"

"…astaga udah gue jijik dengerinnya plis stop"

"atau se-dim gue dan sebego lu."

Hit Combo x100 buku teks biologi di muka Daiki.

.

[end]

.

a/n : HAHA MAAF GW NYEPAM karena w pingin nulis ginian. Dan nggak ada pair yang se-idiot mereka selain aokaga. dari fandom manapun. serius.

cuma dialog, karena sastra nggak melulu deskriptif naratif.

Oke bye ;*


	2. Chapter 2: awet muda

_Disclaimer_ : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 _Warn_ : warn dari chap kemarin masih berlaku. lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, dan mungkin lebih garing, dan tidak berlandas :")

Dilarang menyalin apapun dari fanfic ini kecuali ada ijin dari saya:9/slap

 _Thanks a lot_ buat guru fisika yang ngisi jamkos kemarin dengan berbagai konspirasi. Juga buat pada astronot dan ilmuwan yang risetnya gue coretnistaincoret:3 /hitcombo /tewas

.

[physics – astronomy]

Siang itu, Kagami dan Aomine uring-uringan di rumah Kuroko. Sayang Kuroko tidak bisa menemani mereka karena lagi ada perlu jajan ke MajiBa bareng Momoi, promo _milkshake_ couple, 2 gelas besar cuma 100 yen. Yang ngajak Momoi sih, _"yang dilayanin cuma pasangan_ lurus _, jadi kalo Tetsu-chan jalan bareng Kagamin atau Dai-chan nggak bakal diladeni~"_

Apa sih, yang nggak buat _milkshake_. _Wink wink._

" _Nanti kubawain sesuatu deh, titip Nigou ya. Jangan diapa-apain."_ pesannya, sedang Kagami ketar-ketir di belakang Aomine.

Dan Kagami mengunci diri bersama Aomine di kamar Kuroko, meninggalkan Nigou dengan kaingannya yang melengking sedih. Karena si tuan rumah sedang tidak ada, Aomine dengan lancangnya menggeledah kamar Kuroko. Baru lima belas menit, dia uring-uringan. "Idih, gak ada yang asik. Masa' sastra semua."

"Lo ngarep Kuroko yang inosen gitu punya buku haram?" Kagami memutar malas bola matanya.

"Nggak sih," jawab Aomine, "tapi yang ini kayaknya boleh," lalu mengangkat sebuah buku berukuran sedang bersampul biru muda. _30 Years Across the Universe_ , judulnya.

Aomine membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut, "Idih, bahasa Inggris. Menang di gambar dokumentasi ini. Ogah." dan melemparnya ke Kagami. Kagami juga membuka buku tersebut, lalu tertawa dan meledek, "Ew, gini aja nggak bisa baca."

"Emang lu bisa?"

"Bisa lah. Berapa hari gue hidup di Amerika, hah?"

"Kalo gitu, ini artinya apa?" Aomine menunjuk salah satu paragraf di halaman ketiga.

"Pikir sendiri!"

"Idih, kagak bisa juga." ledek Aomine. "Nigou gue bawa masuk ya."

"Jangan!" Kagami tersentak. "Iya deh gue bacain,

Menurut penelitian sama pengalaman, para astronot yang tinggal di luar angkasa sekian hari, waktu balik ke bumi usianya sekian hari lebih muda dari penduduk bumi." Kagami pun akhirnya membaca. Meskipun, psssst, dia cuma ngira-ngira artinya kalo di-bahasa jepang-in.

"Serius?" Aomine melonjak.

"Iya, gitu lah kira-kira."

"Berarti kalo gue jalan-jalan keliling galaksi 7 tahun gitu, berarti gue jadi 7 tahun lebih muda dari lo yang tetep di bumi?"

"Hmmmmm ya kali? Kenapa ya…"

"Baca lanjutannya gih,"

Kagami kembali membacakan buku tersebut untuk Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine berguling-guling di atas kasur Kuroko.

Kagami berusaha membacakan, lalu kepalanya berasap. "Idih bahasanya tinggi banget. Kuroko baca ginian, ya?"

"HA! Mungkin gini, kita nentuin usia kan dari revolusi bumi. Usia kita setahun karena bumi berotasi terhadap matahari selama setahun, 365 hari. Berarti kalau ke luar angkasa, kita nggak terikat dengan rotasi bumi lagi, berarti saat itu kita awet sekian hari dari bumi." cetus Aomine.

"Tumben logika lo jalan,"

"Logika cowok kan lebih main daripada cewek. Cewek mah bawaannya baper terus. Kayak lo."

" _Sorry_ ya, gue cowok tulen."

"Tapi kalo antara kita berdua, lo kan yang jadi cewek? Yeeeeeee"

"Ish. Gue pergi nih."

"Nigou dengan penuh cinta menunggumu di balik pintu itu." " _Aing, aing!_ "

"Yaaa yaaaaaa ya. Kalo gitu… menurut gue nih,"

"Weee mau tanding logika nih,"

"Kalo kita keluar dari bumi, kita lepas dari yang namanya gravitasi. Lepas dari tekanan udara. Kita lepas dari yang namanya polusi, lepas dari masyarakat umum dan segala tekanan lah. Lo lepas dari yang namanya si raja cebol rambut merah, lepas dari kapten lo yang sipit, lepas dari PR tugas ulangan, lepas dari makanan ' _colorful_ ' Momoi, lepas dari 'besarnya' Mai-chan. Pokoknya lepas dari semua tekanan yang biasanya diberikan waktu di bumi. Bumi berotasi, berevolusi, semua itu kan selalu ditarik oleh gravitasi, entah dari bumi, matahari, bulan… jadi fisik lo, sel, organ, pembuluh darah, jantung, apapun itulah, misal yang gampang nih wajah yang gampang berkerut, terjadi perubahan. Jadi kelihatan tambah tua…"

"…?"

Kagami melanjutkan, "Bandingin sama suasana di luar angkasa, di tempat nol gravitasi. Nol gas. Nol apapun. Jadi tarikan yang ada di bumi nggak berlaku. Wajah lo awet muda. Dan konon, setelah dari luar angkasa, waktu balik ke bumi, tinggi para astronot bertambah. Mungkin karena ketarik gravitasi waktu dia masuk dan keluar bumi."

"…Jelasinnya pelan-pelan 'napa," Aomine gulung-gulung. Nge- _blush_ dia, gak bisa paham sama pendapatnya Kagami.

"Ya gitu lah pokoknya. Lo punya kerutan selalu ke bawah kan? Ke bawah kira-kira kenapa? Gravitasi, kan? Ada sanggahan?"

Aomine diam.

"Ha, gue menang." Kagami menatap Aomine. "Lo yang jadi _cewek_ kali ini."

"Udah ah, jangan bahas _gender_ lagi. Ini jamannya kesetaraan."

"Kan lo yang mulai. Pokoknya gue menang." Kagami joget. Aomine sebel, ditarik deh kaos Kagami sampai dia jatuh di atas kasur Kuroko. Aomine 'mengunci' Kagami di atas kasur.

"Sakit, bego! Barusan _street-basket_ , duh!" Kagami memberontak, namun 'kunci' Aomine makin kuat. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kagami, berbisik.

"Coba lo bayangin. Di luar angkasa, nggak ada yang namanya revolusi, jadi hitungan tahun, hari dan detik di bumi nggak berlaku."

"…"

"Kita, gue dan lo, Daiki dan Taiga, _Just two of us, hanging-out out from the Earth._ Tak kenal ruang dan waktu. Berapapun tahun kita meninggalkan bumi. Kita _abadi_."

Hening. Kagami hanyut oleh kata-kata Aomine. Wajahnya memerah ketika napas hangat Aomine menggelitik daun telinganya. Ah, perasaan ini…

… _Sepertinya aku tak bisa menang dari Daiki._

"…"

Jeglek. Krieeeeeet.

"…Dai-chan. Kau menjijikkan."

"Begitu pula dengan Kagami-kun. Enyah kalian dari sini."

"Ew."

Dan tanpa meraka sadari, masih dengan posisi yang mengganggu pemandangan sebagian orang beriman. Kuroko dan Momoi sudah kembali membawa jajan dari MajiBa. Whoops.

Kuroko mengambil buku yang tergeletak di samping Aomine, buku _sakral_ yang telah membawa mereka ke situasi ini. "Kalian membaca buku ini?"

Kagami segera berdiri sambil mengayun-ayun lemas lengannya yang tadi dikunci. "Ya! Si bodoh Aomine membuatku begini karena buku itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Whoa, whoa. _Baka_ gami duluan yang ngajak berantem."

"Lu yang mulai rasis!"

"Apa lu? Mau gue beri pelajaran lagi!?"

"Makan nih bogem!"

Momoi muak. "Berisik, kalian berduaaaa!"

.

Setelah menerima tamparan dari Momoi, Kagami dan Aomine pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sambil menghabiskan oleh-oleh _dating_ Momoi. Kuroko kosong, Momoi melongo.

"…kalian bahas gituan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengangkat buku tersebut.

"Yaaaa habis Aho maksa."

"Terus, kenapa bisa debat? Jawaban kalian 'kan sama-sama benar, saling melengkapi," timpal Momoi. Aomine dan Kagami saling bertatapan. _Cie_. Saling melengkapi. "entahlah, aku hanya pernah membacanya sekali di internet."

"Dan kalian berdua bisa membahas sesuatu seperti ini itu… _nggak kalian banget._ Aku aja nggak pernah bisa ngehabisin buku ini." Kuroko menyesap _milkshake_ -nya.

Aomine dan Kagami masih berpandangan, lalu menatap Momoi dan Kuroko bergantian. "…berarti, kita lebih pintar dari Kuroko dan Momoi…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kagami-kun, kalau _Annelida_ membelah diri, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mati."

"Dai-chan, tangent dari 53 derajat?"

"Tangent apaan tangent?"

"Keluar kalian berdua. Kembalikan uang burger yang kalian makan."

.

[end][dengantidakjelasnya]

.

a/n: author mendoakan semoga UNAS kakak kelas 12 diberi kelancaran aamiin! (apalagi katanya UN BK fisika soalnya mematikan ya? :""""") )

weeeee update weeeeeeiii :9 btw ada yang bisa melengkapi jawaban aho dan baka soal 'awet muda'? boleh req topik buat dibahas ahobaka untuk next chap deh /ye /bilangajalagigaadatopik

oke thanks for mampir! Silakan diisi kotak review di bawah yumz:9


	3. Chapter 3: hukum newton pertama-zoned

[ extra chapter ]

 _Warn_ : pair normal a.k.a genderbended!bakags x ahomz :") and pls forgive my random English") (bakags suka misuh-misuh(?) pake English sih)

Kagami Taiga's 1st pov

.

[ physics – _Newton's 1_ _st_ _Law_ -zoned ]

.

Sore itu, sepulang latihan basket, gue buru-buru balik karena lagi ada promo terbatas MajiBa dan hanya sampai pukul 7. Sudah 10 menit gue nunggu di halte depan sekolah, tapi nggak ada satupun bus jurusan gue yang lewat. Oh sial, _it's almost 5.45 and it takes 20 minutes to MajiBa_. Yaudah gue ketar-ketir nungguin sambil main HP.

 _Ngeeeeeng whuuuush ckiiiiiiiit!_

Ah, itu dia, akhirnya datang! Pintu belakang bus terbuka. Gue masuk, dan _it seems like nobody would go with bus for today_ , _since_ cuma ada gue, sopir, dan seorang pelajar berambut biru dongker unik yang duduk di depan.

 _Wait_ , kayaknya gue tau cowok berperawakan demikian…

(dan gue masih aja berdiri di bagian belakang bus, ngelamunin satu-satunya penumpang di sana.)

…jangan-jangan Aomine Daiki, _ace_ basket cowoknya Akademi Touou? Yang sering dibicarain anak basket cowok? Aomine Daiki yang _itu_?

 _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_. _Idk why_ gue jadi deg-degan bisa satu bis dengan _ace_ berteknik permainan terunik seprefektur.

Gue duduk dua bangku di belakang Aomine. Jarak yang cukup—nggak terlalu jauh dan nggak terlalu dekat—dari pemain idola gue. _Barangkali bisa ketularan_ speed _dan_ skill _nya gitu. Wkwkz._

Dari belakang sini, gue bisa mencium aroma keringat miliknya. Mungkin dia baru selesai latihan juga kayak gue? Terus buru-buru pulang buat ke MajiBa karena lagi ada promo? _Kemudian kita turun bareng di satu destinasi yang sama, dia notis gue dan_ say hi _terus traktir gue makanan yang sama di MajiBa, terus saling cerita satu sama lain dan karena tau kita sama-sama anak basket, dia ngajak gue main_ one-on-one _di lapangan samping MajiBa, dan dia pun terkagum-kagum sama permainan gue_ —

" _wah, situ mainnya bagus juga."_

" _gue gitu, haha."_

" _tapi lo belum cukup buat ngalahin gue. Ngoahaha"_

"' _yang bisa ngalahin gue, cuma gue' kan? Gue tau lo lemah di_ stamina _, lol"_

" _kok bisa tau?"_

" _tau lah! Soalnya gue kan—_

 _(ngidolain lo)_

— _ah, btw lo pernah… jadian sama Kuroko ya?"_

 _"Hmmmmmm"_

— _kok jadinya baper sih—_

…anjay gue ngelamunin apaan—

Wuuuuush _CKIIIIIIITT!_

JDAK.

ANJAY BUSNYA NIKUNG TAJEM _which makes me and_ Aomine jungkir balik dan jatuh ke sisi kanan bus.

"Woi pak, kalo nyetir hati-hati dong! Bisa bocor nih kepala kebentur kaca!" teriak Aomine sambil merintih kesakitan. "Eh bukan gue sih yang tadi kebentur—"

Aomine nengok ke belakang buat nyari sumber suara benturan yang luar biasa dan… _yes, it was obviously me_.

"HAHA jadiii itu tadi lo yang kebentur? LOL" Aomine nyembur muka gue.

"WOLES BISA GAK MZ? Bukan lo yang kebentur juga heboh amat." spontan gue sembur balik. Gue deg-degan dan gak tau kenapa, terasa sesak di dada. Efek kebentur kali ya. Suaranya keras banget, sampai dia noleh ke gue.

"Justru gue khawatir lo kenapa-napa. Soalnya suara benturannya keras banget. Muka lo sampai merah gitu"

 _Ba-dump!_

Sesosok Aomine yang kata orang-orang _jorok_ dan _pemalas_ , khawatir sama gue? Astaga tanda-tanda apa nih? Tolong jangan kiamat dulu, gue mau borong promo MajiBa malam ini.

"Soalnya kalau sampai gegar otak, ntar lo jadi tambah dodol."

… _jelas dia ngehina gue._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 'canda doang, jangan nangis, dong. Kagami Taiga kan kuat dan garang kayak macan. Gue cuma khawatir lo gak bisa main di _inter-high_ besok." tambahnya sambil tertawa renyah.

Wait. Tadi dia nyebut nama lengkap gue, bukan? "…lo kenal gue?"

"Jelas kenal. Gue juga tau skill lo yang keren, meski masih lebih keren gue. Lo mencolok di latih tanding bareng Kaijou-nya Kise." dia menjelaskan. Aomine juga hendak pindah ke bangku kosong di depan gue, "Kalo gue? Lo tau gue kan? Kalo nggak, lo pemain basket tercupu di dunia. Haha—"

 _Whuuuuuuunggg_

Bus meningkatkan lajunya, yang sekali lagi, menyebabkan satu lagi bencana terjadi.

Aomine yang saat itu masih berdiri, seketika condong ke belakang, dan—

—menimpa gue yang juga condong ke belakang.

 _ASTAGA INI CHEESY BANGET KAYAK DI SINETRON-SINETRON ANYBODY HELP ITU TANGANNYA AOMINE ADA DI MANA ITU TOLONG SINGKIRKAN ITU SANGAT BERHARGA BAGI SAYA—_

Gue dorong dia yang masih kaget dan gue dudukin dia di bangku di depan gue. Saat ini, gue bener-bener _disgusted_ buat tatap wajah Aomine yang—astaga. Gue buru-buru mengamankan bola basket gue yang tadi dia tekan sampai hampir _hopeless_.

"Whoa, haha, _sorry_ ya, yang tadi. Sopirnya mabuk. Haha." timpal Aomine _awkward_. Gue nunduk aja, sebel. Dan, ya, suasana seketika jadi _awkward_.

"Wuih, ternyata Kagami orangnya gampang ngambek, ya? Kan gue udah minta maaf," ledeknya sambil meninju dahi gue.

"iyaaaaa haha ituuuuu ngambek gegara lo hampir ngeledakin bola basket gueee hahaahaaaa"

"btw btw kalo kata guru fisika tadi siang, yang dari tadi udah _annoys_ _both of us_ itu gegara hukum pertamanya Newton," tambahnya sambil membuka topik.

"…hah?" spontan gue _excited_ karena Aomine yang rumornya _nggak jauh-jauh_ dari _capability_ gue, ngebahas sesuatu yang sama _annoying_ nya dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. _Tapi kalo Aomine yang ngomong, rasanya nggak se_ annoying _materi yang diajarkan sensei beberapa hari yang lalu_.

Aomine malah tertawa lebar, "lo nggak tau hukum Newton?"

"Yeeeeee, gue ngerti kok. Sombong amat, padahal lo dua minggu yang lalu juga sama bodohnya dengan anak TK."

"idih ngelonjak dia,"

"tapi sebenernya itu bukan salah Newton gegara bikin hukum begituan. Sebelum ada hukum Newton sekalipun, kejadian kayak gini juga udah terjadi sejak bumi berputar. Kalo mau nyalahin, salahin bumi yang berputar, lol." timpal gue, "Isaac Newton cuma _discover_ fenomena ini, dan dia buat persamaannya di fisika."

Aomine bengong. Yes, gue menang. Padahal yang tadi itu, gue kutip dari ucapannya Kuroko. Lol.

 _Ckiiiiiit!_

Yak, akhirnya sampai juga di halte MajiBa. " _Btw_ gue duluan ya, _nice to meet 'ya_! 'Mangat _inter-high_ -nyaaaa" dan gue buru-buru turun karena 30 menit lagi promo ditutup.

"Whooops tungguin, gue juga turun di sini!" Aomine buru-buru beberes. "Nih, bola kesayangan lo ketinggalan!"

JDAK!

"Whoa— hukum Newton kedua, LOL. Maaf gue gak sengaja!" Aomine segera lari ke arah gue dan minta maaf. "Gue traktir MajiBa, deh."

Dan kita pun jalan bareng (cieeeeee cie cie cieeeeeeee) ke MajiBa. _What a day_ , nggak jauh beda dari lamunan gue di bus tadi (lol). _In our first official meet_ — _or date? Lol idk I'm not confident enough to say that—_ kita ngebicarain banyak hal, mulai dari basket, sekolah, sampai Kuroko yang ternyata benar mantan dia"")

Sebelum pulang dari MajiBa, gue ajak Aomine buat _one-on-one_ , tapi dia nolak.

" _Jangan maksain diri, lo baru aja kebentur di kepala dua kali. Buruan istirahat, atau mau gue anter_ check-up _kepala lo ke rumah sakit? LOL yang terakhir bercanda, buruan pulang sana! Kapan-kapan main lagi, ya!"_

He. Hehe. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe _what a day_ , gue dinotis sama pemain idola gue se-Jepang, bahkan kita saling tukeran nomer HP. _"Lain kali lo yang traktir ya, lol"_ kata dia.

Malam itu, sebelum tidur, gue bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas pertemuan yang _lot of awkward_ ini. Titip salam buat Newton: makasih udah nulis hukum yang mengatasnamakan dirimu, karena dari situlah, gue bisa dinotis Aomine:") moga gue ketularan skill dia aamiin.

.

.

[end (for this chapter)]

.

.

a/n:

selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa 1437 H! karena ini bulan suci penuh berkah dan ampunan, gue seganja bikin straight pair. Mohon maaf buat yang _annoyed_ sama genderbending di chapter ini ya:")

inspired by Juuryoku Sympathy (Simpati Gravitasi)-nya AKB yang dinyanyiin JKT (karena lebih gampang dapet feelnya kalo dengerin pake bahasa ibu sendiri lol). Yah, kalo pandanganku sih, kejadian kayak di atas keseluruhan bukan karena gravitasi kayak di lagunya, tapi karena hukum kelembaman. CMIIW.

Betewe thanks a lot buat watcher, reader dan silent reader, reviewer, yang fav and follow, dan semua yang sudah mampir ke sini! Buat yang req _subject_ , boleh banget, tapi tolong dirinci ya, materi apa yang bakal dianuin aokaga di sini:") kapan hari ada yg review buat req mat dan sastra, w oke banget, WIP yaaa:") /kena WB/ thankyou guys!

See you soon! :9


End file.
